


Determination

by RandomRainbowWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRainbowWriter/pseuds/RandomRainbowWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically just tooth rotting fluff :/ </p>
<p>Formerly on FF.Net but is now being moved across :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determination

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever Fan fic that I wrote and I'm only posting it her because I'm in the process of transferring all of my stuff over from Fan-Fiction.Net, please don't judge me too harshly on it, my writing HAS got better (I think :/ )

"Lumos” I muttered, lighting my wand. I would have to walk home, knowing that there was no way I could apparate in my inebriated state, and the younger witch I was holding up wasn’t faring any better. “Gin...” I started, before she promptly fell flat on her arse. I looked down at my long term girlfriend and sighed, this always happened. We had been dating since just after the war, since “potter” the precious “boy who lived” decided to break her heart, he had left her in favour for his fan-girls who were always crowding around him. It had taken a while and a lot of sheer determination on my part to get her to trust me but eventually she had, and we had been dating for almost three years now. I had decided that it was finally time and earlier that night I had asked her to marry me. Even in my drunken state I could still feel the buzz in the pit of my stomach from earlier.

****5 hours earlier ****

“Honey?” she asked, I turned my head her way in reply. “What’s wrong?” she said, placing one hand on my cheek. “Nothing’s wrong” I muttered. “Darling, I can tell something’s wrong. You’ve been pacing for a couple of hours no, I haven’t see you this nervous since our first date.” I remembered it fondly, as I stopped pacing. “Okay,” I sighed, “your right, I have something to ask you.” Her expression turned into one of alarm. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead, “Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad,” I stepped back and took one of her hands into my own, holding it tightly I knelt to one knew. Her initial look of confusion turned to shock and then to happiness, “Ginevra weasley, I love you. Will you marry me.” I know, it wasn’t the most romantic proposal ever but she loved it. I was secretly very proud with myself, I had made Ginny Weasley speechless, it was quite a feat (honestly, that woman can talk for England.)She just smiled and nodded. I slid the ring onto her finger, and kissed her gently.

I was pulled back to the present time by a hand slipping into mine. I turned and kissed her cheek, “I love you Gin.” She smiled and looked into my eyes. 

“I love you too, Draco”


End file.
